


to the edge (with you)

by OrilliaOrange



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Edging, F/M, Face Sitting, Orgasm Denial, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving submission is Varric's jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the edge (with you)

Cassandra’s fingers dance over Varric’s skin. His awareness of the world is reduced to two things- the too light touch of her hands, and the need to come. Sweat beads on his brow, drips from his temples to darken his hair. Her hands leave his body. Varric breathes, drags in one heavy breath after another. Cassandra sits at his side, watching him with seething hot eyes. 

She touches the silk scarves binding him to the headboard, traces her finger down his arm. They might’ve been at this for hours, or minutes. Varric can’t tell and doesn’t give a fuck. 

“Are you comfortable?” she asks. Amusement undercuts her tone. 

Varric’s so close to the edge that breathing might send him over.

“Cassandra-” he groans. 

Her fingers graze his cock, loosely circling around him. Varric jerks, thrusts without thinking, and the teasing, too gentle touch vanishes. He strains, every muscle rock hard and trembling. Cassandra sits back, one leg curled beneath her, a vulpine sort of smile curving her lips. Varric looks up at her through lust-fogged eyes, every inch of him waiting to hear her give him permission. The anticipation is unbearable. 

“You can take it,” she says. 

Her fingers draw lazy patterns along the dip of his hipbone, fingernail razing his over sensitized skin. 

“I can’t,” Varric gasps out, once he remembers how words work. “I’m too close, I can’t, I- Cassandra _please._ ”

The last word breaks in his mouth. Varric grits his teeth against the desperate need boiling in his blood. 

“Not yet,” Cassandra murmurs. “Unless you need to use your word?”

Varric whines, gulps in a breath that sounds more like a sob. He can’t help the involuntary tremble of his body, he shivers like a man freezing to death. Cassandra leans over him, her eyes devouring. When she kisses him, Varric pours himself into it, hands clenching around the silk scarves until the bedposts creak. Her hand skates down his chest, stopping just before his cock. Varric breaks the kiss, head thrown to the side. His hips rock uselessly. 

“Seeker-” he pleads, voice thin. 

Cassandra’s hands slip down between his legs. Varric’s body almost bends in half. A spill of profanity erupts out of him. Her grip on his cock tightens. 

“You can take it, can’t you?” she asks. “Just a little more.” 

Her eyes are close to black, dark with need for him, for his body, what they do together. Varric stares, eyes fixed on hers as though she’s the only one keeping him grounded. She is. Cassandra squeezes him just the wrong size of gentle. Varric shuts his eyes, bites his lip. The pain dulls the edge a little, until he can draw a breath without gasping for it. Cassandra releases him. 

“You are doing so well,” she says. 

Her hand brushes sweaty, sticky hair off his face. 

“Seeker,” Varric manages. 

Cassandra stills, her face serious. 

Her thumb strokes his cheekbone. 

“Varric, are you-” she says.

Varric turns his face towards her palm. His heart hammers, he needs to come more than he needs to breathe. 

“I’m okay, I’m-” a shudder wracks through him. “Shit, shit. _Sword!”_

Cassandra snatches her hand away from him, watches him try to regain his control and back away from the edge. For a second he doesn’t make it, his hips buck and telltale warmth pools in his groin. Varric squeezes his eyes closed, feels his face twist in a grimace that bares his teeth. His heels dig into the mattress. The moment passes. A breeze drifts in through the window, cooling the sweat dripping from him. Varric breathes in through his nose. Exhales. Needs to come.

Even thinking the word almost undoes him. 

“Do you need more time?” Cassandra asks, her voice understanding.

Varric shakes his head, brushes a swift kiss against her palm.

“You have been so good,” Cassandra says thoughtfully. 

Varric hardly dares hope. His body burns with need, with expectation. 

“I have,” he agrees, tries to sound pious. 

Cassandra smiles at him. 

“Would you like to come for me?” she asks.

She moves to sit between his legs, waiting for his answer.

“Please,” Varric chokes out. “I _need_ to, Seeker. Please!” 

Cassandra blushes, colour extending down her neck to the tips of her breasts. Excitement sparks in her eyes. 

Her mouth around his cock is the sweetest relief Varric’s ever felt. Without conscious thought his hips rock up, chasing release. Cassandra’s hand grips the base of him, her other hand stills his frantic movement to something more leisurely. 

When she lifts her head, her lips are swollen red and slick. Cool air on his cock sends shivers running up and down Varric’s body.

“You may come,” Cassandra breathes out. 

She bends her neck again, and this time Varric sees stars. His hips roll, and Cassandra takes it, hand gripping his cock, milking him for all he’s worth. Varric’s orgasm floods him, burns through his body in a scalding tide that makes him cry out. A silk scarf snags, frays, tears as he struggles against it. Varric’s free hand flies to Cassandra’s shoulder, to the nape of her neck. A noise of satisfaction rumbles through her. Varric feels it, bucks his hips involuntarily, aftershocks wracking him. Cassandra swallows, pulls away from his spent cock, and wipes her mouth. Varric can’t see straight. 

“Holy- holy shit,” he exhales. 

Cassandra slinks up to the head of the bed. Varric can see the wetness slicking her thighs, smell her own unsatisfied need. Her hands shake as she attempts to undo the other silk scarf. Her fingers pluck at the knot. Varric pats her thigh with his free hand, shredded silk scarf still dangling from his wrist. 

“Varric-” Cassandra starts. 

“Lift your leg,” Varric says. 

Cassandra looks down at him, brows drawn together. 

“Are you suggesting-” she asks. “Varric, let me take care of you.”

Varric winks. 

“One good turn deserves another, wouldn’t you say?” he says. 

Cassandra’s mouth quirks into a crooked smile. Varric can almost taste her, feel the wet heat of her cunt, hear her screaming her pleasure. A lazy pulse of want makes its sluggish way through him. 

Fantasy is never so good as reality, Varric finds. 

Cassandra abandons her work on the knot binding him to the bedpost. Instead, she slings her leg over his head, hovers above him as if she doesn’t think he really wants this, her. He does. Varric tugs her hips down until she’s settled herself properly, until he can’t smell or taste or see anything but her.

A groan drags itself up from somewhere deep inside her. Cassandra’s thighs quiver. Varric’s one-handed grip on her ass tightens. He thrusts his tongue deeper, tilts his head to nose at her clit. 

Cassandra leans back, hands braced against the bed. Her body undulates. 

“Maker,” she says, breathless. “Oh Maker. Varric-” 

Varric hums. Cassandra thrusts against him, fucks herself on his tongue. Spit and come slip down his chin, smear across his cheeks. Cassandra’s fists clench in the sheets. Varric’s ears fill with the sound of their fucking, the wetness of Cassandra’s cunt, the flick of his tongue, her grunts and groans. 

“More, I need- I need more, Varric-” she rolls forward, her hands tearing at the remaining silk scarf. 

With both hands freed, Varric grabs Cassandra by the hips and shoves her off of him. Splayed against the pillows, her body flushed and heaving, she gives him a damn dirty look. 

“Varric what-” she demands. 

Varric kisses her. His fingers plunge into her wet cunt. Cassandra’s nails sink into his shoulders. 

“Come on Seeker,” he rumbles. His fingers crook. 

Cassandra jolts. 

“There, there, Varric don’t stop,” she pleads, riding his fingers. 

Varric buries his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Come for me, Cassandra,” he says. “That’s my girl, come on.” 

Cassandra keens. “More. Please.” 

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” Varric says. “Mine.” 

“Yes,” Cassandra hisses out. 

Varric bites the crux of her throat and shoulder, sucks on the delicate skin. Cassandra groans, presses her hand against the back of his head. 

“You like being marked?” Varric asks, muffled by her throat. 

Cassandra’s fingers tug on his hair. 

“I do,” she says. “I do, they remind me of you.” 

Her hips grind against his hand. Varric kisses her chest, nips at the soft skin of her breast. Cassandra arches her back, and Varric sucks a nipple into his mouth. Her cunt clenches around his fingers, fluttering as he fucks her harder. His fingertips crook.

Cassandra screams. 

Her arms loop around his neck, crushing him close to her body, which shivers and shakes. Varric crooks his fingers, thrusts against the spot again and again. Cassandra fucks him like its the only thing keeping her alive, grips him hard enough to bruise. 

“Fuck, fuck please-” Varric gasps. “Come for me please, Cassandra come on let go…” 

“Ah, ah, _ah!_ ” Cassandra’s body snaps into a rigid line. 

“That’s it,” Varric urges. “Come on, beautiful.” 

Cassandra’s cunt squeezes his fingers one last time, before letting go. Wetness pours down his fingers, drips from his wrist. Cassandra’s chest heaves, her body limp in his arms. Varric rests his head against her collarbone. His hand shakes as he slips free of her. Cassandra shudders, her hips rock again. 

A soft sigh breaks the stillness. 

“Welcome back,” Cassandra says fuzzily. 

Varric laughs. “I should go away more often.” 

Cassandra wriggles, settling herself more comfortably against their pillows. 

“Not too often,” she murmurs, her eyes closed. 

Varric kisses her cheek, curling up at her side. Lassitude steals over him at last, his eyelids droop. Cassandra gathers him close, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. 

“Definitely not,” Varric agrees, before sleep overtakes them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr. Uchidachi edited and made invaluable suggestions without which this fic would've been much different. Thank you.


End file.
